The invention is directed to an apparatus for printing documents in a document processing means comprising an input table for documents deposited in stacks, comprising a read means arranged in the course of the document path preceding the printer means, and comprising a deflection roller arranged following the read means for deflecting the documents into sorter pockets arranged under the input table.
Modern document processing systems comprising devices for optical character recognition are being equipped with printer devices to an increasing degree, additional data, preferably acknowledgement data, being capable of being printed with these devices. Since such printer devices must be arranged between the read means and the following stacker transport with one or more sorter pockets and little space is usually available there, integration of a printing means occasionally causes great problems. Added thereto is that the printer means must usually be serviced at regular intervals.